Nuestro Secreto
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: En aquella sala, fueron solo Draco,solo Astoria, en aquella noche, no les importaron sus apellidos, su diferencia de edad,nada... pero guardarían como secreto aquella noche brillante.


_**Hola! Se que esta pareja no es lo que acostumbro, pero ultimamente me encanta!, este One-Shot es dedicado a Ophelia Greengrass por inculcarme el cariño a esta pareja.**_

_**Es una historia que narrara pasos de ballet y espero puedan comprender la lectura.**_

___**No hago esta historia con ningun fin que no sea divertirme y esta de más decir que los personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla no son mios, pero si lo es la coreografía (me pase algunos dias haciendola) y sin más los dejo para que lean.**_

_**Un saludo y esperando muchos comentarios con lo que quieran decirme...**_

___**Luisa. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o...**_

_**Nuestro Secreto...**_

_**E**__l pasillo hasta entonces solitario se vio abruptamente interrumpido por una chica de no mas de 15 años, respiraba agitadamente y su cabello ondulado color miel caia cual cascada por su espalda, podian contemplarce los estragos de la carrera y lo que el viento habia hecho con ella; se recargo en la pared, tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón, se le notaba nerviosa y emocionada. Por el lado contrario un chico rubio caminaba confuso y con los ojos cristalizados, reprendiendose mentalmente lo debil que se estaba volviendo, en efecto, el principe de Slytherin habia estado llorando amargamente, en esos momentos nada lo podia animar,¿como continuar sabiendo que tienes que volverte un asesino? escucho la respiración entrecortada y decidio esconderce lo suficiente para no ser descubierto, nesesitaba entrar en la sala de los menesteres._

_-muy bien Astoria veamos si funciona- la chica miro a ambos lados y camino un poco serciorandose de que no hubiera ninguna persona, cerro los ojos y solto un suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar aun mas, la atencion de Draco Malfoy; el la conocia: Astoria Greengrass era una chica que pretendia volverce invisible aunque no lo lograra del todo, al parecer odiaba estudiar en el colegio, ahora el, coincidia a la perfeccion con ella._

_La chica cerro los ojos frente a la pared lisa._

_-nesesito un lugar donde bailar - susurro, pero el pasillo se encontraba tan desertico que el Slytherin podia escuchar con claridad todo lo que la chica decia -un lugar con lo nesesario para hacerlo - giro despues de el segundo paseo - un salon de ballet con musica - dijo al fin, parando en seco y con evidente nerviosismo abrio los ojos, una gran puerta delante de ella, era una prueba certera de que aquella sala, no era, en lo absoluto, mentira, con manos temblorosas empujo con suavidad y entro con cuidado, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_Draco Malfoy no era de aquella clase de chicos entrometidos, menos aun en aquellos momentos, pero... tal vez, la inosencia de la pequeña al desconocer tantas cosas de su segundo hogar o la extraña sensación de ternura que le provoco verla con las mejillas encendidas y su cara de emoción fue lo que le impulso a segirla, descubrir atravez de la sala del requisito cual era el motivo de su ilución, aquella que podia mantenerla tan alegre._

_Al abrir la puerta detras de la chica se sorprendio al encontrar una habitación amplia, rodeada de espejos, todos reflejandolo, con los ojos aun cristalizados y su rubio cabello ahora algo desalineado._

_-hola - escucho detras suyo a una voz femenina suave y relajada, volteo con brusquedad encontrandose con Astoria quien se ponia de pie, su cabello ahora recogido en un moño suave mientras algunos rizos amielados enmarcaban sus facciones haciendolas si era posible mas delicadas, recordandole que ella apenas cruzaba el puente de la adolecencia._

_-Greengrass - contesto por todo saludo dirigiendose de nuevo a la puerta, era una perdida de tiempo todo eso! la chica con pasos graciles se interpuso entre la salida de la habitación y su persona, con el ceño fruncido y una decision con la que pocas veses la habia visto segun su limitada experiencia._

_-¿Como es que sabes quien soy?- le pregunto, Draco rodo los ojos_

_- eres la hermana de Daphne - contesto friamente y quitandole importancia al asunto, ella aun molesta, con un movimiento ligero de sus pies se deslizo gracilmente dejandole espacio para salir, mientras se dirigia al centro de aquel extraño salon con suelo de madera lustrada._

_Una pequeña melodia que parecia proceder de todos lados invadia el lugar, el se relajo al instante mientras la chica se dirigia a una especie de barra,con pasos rapidos que sonaron como pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre un ventanal, posiblemente por el peso de sus pies, lo cual le parecia muy poco probable; usaba unos zapatos color rosa con cintas del mismo tono que cubrian sus tobillos, la punta de aquellos extraños objetos estaba achatada y plana. Astoria tomo la barra con delicadeza entre sus blanquesinas manos flexionando las rodillas formando un perfecto rombo entre sus piernas, ella se aclaro la garganta._

_-¿que haces aqui Malfoy?- pregunto la chica, su voz no expresaba enojo alguno, al contrario parecia relajada. Draco con toda la intencion de marcharce entreabrio la puerta y decidio, antes de irse,darle una respuesta._

_- no te interesa Greengrass - se escucho un breve golpeteo en el piso de madera y el viro con lentitud. Astoria giraba sobre la punta de su pie golpeando el piso cada que daba media vuelta, era increible la rapidez con la que giraba, en cuanto la chica se percato de que tenia la atención del joven camino lentamente por la habitación hasta quedar cara a cara con el._

_-este es mi momento Malfoy, despues de todo el tiempo que eh estado aqui, por fin tengo la oportunidad de, por un solo momento, hacer lo que quiero, sin apariencia alguna que mantener, y te pido que te vayas ahora mismo - su tono de voz era de alguna manera algo agresivo, pero no sonaba en lo absoluto maleducado._

_La chica, notablemente más baja que el le miraba directo a los ojos y contemplandolos fijamente por primera vez se percato del inusual color esmeralda que poseian con pequeñas lineas finas de color negro que partian desde su pupila hasta el aura del orbe verde, en ellos la decision de la chica era casi tangible._

_Draco sonrio torcidamente dejando escapar un pequeño sonido que la chica no supo interpretar, el avanzo un paso hacia ella con la intencion de ponerla nerviosa, ella arqueo una ceja, retandolo, pero no dio un paso atras._

_-no sabia que fueras dueña de esta sala Astoria - contesto con voz fria, arrastrando las palabras, no dejaria que esa niña olvidara quien era el, en el rostro de la chica desaparecio su sonrisa, mientras retrocedia con pasos seguros fulminandolo._

_-bien - dijo ella tomando de nuevo la barra y flexionando sus piernas alternadamente provocando que la vestimenta que la cubria ondeara ligeramente._

_- quedate si es lo que quieres Draco - dijo poniendo enfasis a su nombre -aunque dudo mucho que tengas el mas remoto conocimiento de lo que hago - finalizo con un tono de burla e irritación, se alejo de la barra y mirandose directamente al espejo y con la musica suave de fondo empezo a levantarce sobre las puntas de sus pies, formando un arco con ellos, el rubio la contemplaba con intensidad, al parecer a ella no le incomodaba en lo absoluto que el chico le mirara, era notorio que ella no traia puesta mucha ropa: dejaba al descubierto sus brazos largos y delgados, pero en la manera en que ella los movia, el principe de Slytherin podia percatarse de una musculatura poco perseptible a simple vista, el vestido color negro contrastaba con su blanca piel resaltando los atributos, aun no muy bien desarrollados de su persona, siñiendoce en la cintura para mostrar una caida hasta el muslo de la chica que con cualquier giro se lavantaba, sus piernas largas y torneadas apenas cubiertas por una fina tela rosa palido, terminando por sus extraños zapatos. El tenia que admitir que era una joven bella que con los años podria convertice en una hermosa dama._

_- No dejes que tu saliva caiga Malfoy - dijo Astoria tratando de contener una risita, el chico desvio su mirada completamente y levanto la barbilla._

_- eh visto a jovenes mas hermosas Greengrass, tu hermana es buen ejemplo - dijo con cierto toque de orgullo; aquella niña no tenia por que mofarce de el y como buena serpiente que era, no tenia que mostrar, (por mas que evidente que fuera) que sus comentarios le afectaban, al parecer a la chica en lo absoluto le habia agradado el comentario y giro con fuerza sobre la punta de su pie tres veses seguidas a una velocidad imprecionante mientras contemplaba como sus ojos se cristalizaban y lo miraban con furia._

_- la apariencia no lo es todo Malfoy, - dijo, fijando su mirada verde en algun punto cercano a su persona dando un giro, avanzando hacia el -no negare que es un factor contribuyente, pero al menos tengo algo que muchas feminas con las que sueles juntarte no, - un giro mas lleno de furia, otra vez mirandolo fijamente, mientras el no se movia de su sitio -un cerebro que piensa en mas cosas, que saber, quien sale con quien o en desfallecerse por ti - termino la frace con un ultimo giro quedando exactamente frente a el mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, por un momento se dio cuenta de que aquella niña tenia mas temple que las chicas con las que solia estar antes de que aquella marca se adueñara de alguna forma, de su vida, trago en seco y en un impulso poso sus manos en su cintura, ella dio media vuelta bruscamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, propinandole tal vez a conciencia un golpe en la mejilla con su oloroso y rizado cabello color miel, mientras se alejaba en una caminata rapida en direccion del centro del salon, Draco cerro la puerta con estrepito, pidiendole a la sala que nadie mas pudiera entrar._

_Astoria en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarce se tenso considerablemente._

_-si te quedaste, de alguna manera para vengarte de mi, te sugiero que lo hagas en un lugar publico, como ya te eh dicho este es mi momento y no pienso desaprovecharlo - dijo la niña con voz fuerte y clara, Draco algo confundido por haber sido descubierto por segunda vez, solo atino a asentir, regresaria cuando la pequeña y molesta bailarina hubiera salido de la sala, se vengaria de aquel descaro que le hizo, en la sala comun; esperaria el tiempo nesesario para poder pensar una vez más en aquella sala,(tan diferente a la que se encontraba ) planes cada vez más inutiles para llevar a cabo aquella "mision"... un escalofrio invadio su espina dorsal y sus ojos sin quererlo amenasaron con derramar lagrimas de impotencia de nuevo, cada día se sentia mas incomodo con todo, esto no paso desapercivido para Astoria que pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de Draco atravez de los multiples espejos de la sala, el, al igual que ella al entrar al colegio, parecian impotentes ante la precion que las personas ejercian sobre ellos; para ella; asemejarce a su hermana: perfecta a los ojos de la sociedad._

_Aunque no supiera casi nada de Malfoy estaba segura que el tenia mucho mayor preción sobre sus hombros de la que ella alguna vez pudo sentir._

_- o... puedes bailar conmigo, solo nosotros dos -Astoria toco su hombro esperando que el joven no lo tomara a mal._

_- ¿que te hace pensar que te nesesito? - se mofo el rubio con descaro; y a comparación de Snape, su madre e incluso la fantasma llorona no persivio lastima en aquellos ojos verdes, muy al contrario ella le sonrio ampliamente._

_- Se que no me nesesitas principe, pero... lo unico que puedo ofrecerte es el baile, me ayuda a pensar y relajarme, tal vez haga lo mismo por ti, de otra manera puedes irte, yo tampoco te requiero en lo absoluto - en cada instante el rubio se sorprendia más con aquella niña._

_Astoria inclino su torso en forma de saludo, tomandose el vestido sin perder la coneccion con los ojos grises._

_Draco irguiendose en toda su estatura decidio relajarce un tiempo, estaba dispuesto a tratar con cualquier cosa con el unico y desesperado fin de alejar por un solo momento el mal trago que pasaba, aun algo desconfiado, respondio el saludo como en las epocas de antaño los caballeros solian hacerlo, coloco una mano en su pecho y asintio con la cabeza, Astoria con un brillo extraño en los ojos le dio la espalda y acomodo su coleta rizada apartandose del rostro pequeños bucles que podrian obstruir su vista, frustrada resoplo mientras en el rostro del rubio se formaba una pequeña sonrisa._

_La musica empezo a sonar: era una sonata alegre, en las primeras melodias Astoria camino con rapidez, dando pequeños saltitos pretendiendo no hacer el menor ruido, intercalando sus piernas ligeramente para poco despues alzarce sobre las puntas de sus pies, irguiendose completamente y deslizandose por la madera lustrada, flotando sobre ella y girando lentamente sobre si misma, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza comenzando a girar en circulo alrededor del salon, al pasar frente a Draco le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el chico la tomo de la cintura, dando ambos un giro más, el sosteniendola, ella dejandose llevar, si bien era cierto Draco no tenia la menor idea de lo que hacia, simplemente se dejaba guiar por ella y por la musica; Astoria se solto de sus brazos y corrio con deliacadeza, moviendose con el aire, balanceandose sobre un solo pie. El aprovecho el breve instante en que paro para tomarle la mano y con algo de fuerza girarla, ella perdio el equilibrio por un momento, preocupado la tomo del brazo fuertemente pero la chica logro sostenerce en la punta alzando su otra pierna muy alto, Malfoy noto la fuerza que aquello debia suponer y descubrio que aquella danza encajaba de alguna manera con ella, a la vista de todos fragil, liviana y muy superficial, pero al igual que el baile requeria fuerza, destreza y diciplina, cualidades que si bien a ella no la faltaban, luchaba por poseerlas._

_La pequeña adolecente bajo su extremidad con suavidad hasta que esta se convirtio en una sola, formando una sola punta y una vez más se deshizo de los brazos del joven girando sobre uno solo de sus pies, el baile se habia convertido en un juego al igual que en una ( al parecer interminable) persecución: Astoria coqueteaba sutilmente, no afreciendose, (como tantas veses lo hacia Pansy con el) y se alejaba, mientras Draco la perseguia de manera inconsiente guiado por la luz de aquella joven, pidiendole permiso para contejarla, su danza los habia convertido en una dama y caballero ficticios, asi como reales, ambos olvidandose de sus preocupaciones, ahi simplemente no tenian apellidos, ni reputación que mantener._

_La musica reducia en ocaciones sin perder el ritmo constante, como si supiera que el simple hecho de correr y perseguir debia de acabar, dandoles las melodias más suaves, haciendoles crear una burbuja de intimidad._

_Astoria se apoyo sobre el hombro de Draco levantando su pierna izquierda tan alto como podia permitirse, el chico giro con brusquedad pero ella no se movio un apice, el coloco su mano en la cadera de ella, tomando al mismo tiempo, la fragil muñeca de la pequeña vibora entre sus manos, en todo el baile sus ojos nunca se apartaron, parecian atraidos mutuamente pero ante la cercania del rubio, Astoria no pudo evitar que sus ojos cayeran a el punto que estaba evitando con fervor: los labios del principe; sencillos y delgados, para el este detalle no paso desapersivido, el tampoco pudo evitar caer en la misma trampa, mientras guiado por su instinto se acercaba lentamente._

_ella totalmente imprecionada, nego con la cabeza y una vez más giro el cuello propinandole al rubio por segunda vez, un golpe en el rostro, el, divertido aspiro el cabello de la chica: miel y almendras, un olor muy particular y certero, reflejando con exactitud la escencia de su cabello rizado, Draco intuyendo que huiria de nuevo la tomo por la cintura envolviendola por completo entre sus musculosos brazos, Astoria subio su pierna derecha formando un perfecto cuatro con base en su rodilla, apoyando en los antebrazos de el, sus manos; sonriendole al aun prefecto por encima del hombro, el chico dejandose llevar por su olor dulzon acerco su rostro al cuello de ella mientras le propinaba un beso dulce, inmediatamente la bailarina desenvolvio su pierna , rotandola y atrapando al chico entre su cuerpo y su extremidad, el chico aprovecho esto para una vez mas propinarle una carisia suave en el brazo mientras la giraba lentamente, el nunca habia persivido tantas emociones con tan pocas carisias, algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido. Astoria elevo su pierna girando un poco el torso a su dirección, dandole pemiso a el rubio para tomarla del muslo, afirmando aun más su brazo en aquella fina cintura, atrayendola asi y levantandola del suelo, para Malfoy aquellos sentimientos que se formaban en su mente no eran buenos, aquel baile, que empezo siendo un juego habia dado paso a una danza algo impulsiva, divertida y de alguna manera apasionante, la musica lo llenaba por completo, lo envolvia en cada melodia, indicandole que hacer; Astoria lo tomo con algo de fuerza del cuello, una vez más ambos contemplandoce los ojos, fundiendo la plata y la esmeralda, cayendo una vez más en aquella trampa de la cercania, ambos frenando sus impulsos, por que el sabia que habia encontrado a alguien diferente, a alguien exepcional que no queria fuera una más, una chica que archivara con todas sus "aventuras" ademas del hecho de no poder permitirce estar cerca de nadie, era un peligro para cualquiera en esos momentos. Astoria se repetia mil y una veces todos aquellos argumentos despectivos que solia inventar para desprender aquella atracción fatal por el Slytherin, que magicamente desaparecian al contemplar al chico._

_Al posar su pierna de nuevo en el suelo, la punta de Astoria fallo, provocando sin duda la pronta caida de la chica, antes de llegar al suelo Draco posiciono una de sus manos en la base de la cabeza de la chica y otra en su espalda, incorporandola de nuevo con suavidad, una vez más los ojos de ambos se encuentraron, ella aun apoyandose de el, gira lentamente, recargando todo su peso en la punta de su pie, midiendo el daño de la torcedura que hace unos momentos habia sufrido, el dolor no se hizo esperar por la imprudencia de Astoria, provocando en aquellas facciones de porcelana una mueca de dolor y la exigencia de su adolorida punta por recargarse en ella, de alguna manera gritandole bajar a lo cual la chica hizo caso inmediatamente posando ambas manos sobre el buen formado pecho del Slytherin, guiado por un instinto desconocido por el principe de las serpientes tomo por la cadera a la chica sonriendole con afecto, tratando de decirle (inconcientemente) un gracias profundo por que tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba aquel momento, tanto que desearia hacerlo mas duradero, alejo con suavidad las delicadas manos de ella y desvio su vista de aquellos ojos esmeralda hasta su pie, ella nego con sutileza y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos_

_- estoy bien - dijo Astoria con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable, mas bien ¿dulce?, ¿tierna? ¿en verdad el podia ver todo eso en la pequeña Greengrass? Draco sabia que aquel encuentro debia de terminar, no podia llegar a sentir cosas por aquella molesta niña, aun cuando aquellos sentimientos fueran momentaneos, no podia permitirce sentir nada por nadie, dando media vuelta se encamino a la puerta de nuevo._

_- no - susurro Astoria, quedandose estatica en el lugar donde el chico la habia dejado - yo se que tienes que irte - dijo mientras se hacercaba a el con lentitud y desenvoltura, moviendo sus caderas casi imperseptiblemente y Draco nunca habia sentido aquella nesesidad de contarle todos sus secretos a alguien, esperando que pudieran entenderle - pero... quiero que sepas que... - Astoria bajo la cabeza y nego fuertemente, provocando que su cabello se zarandeara con fuerza ¿es que ahora no podia verlo a los ojos?, la chica solto un suspiro - nada, vete, es tarde - esto ultimo fue dicho con algo que denotaba cierta comprención, pero tambien dolor y eso a el heredero Malfoy le dolio, tanto como si el dolor tambien fuera suyo, Astoria seguia con la cabeza gacha; el se acerco y tomo su menton suavemente levantandolo de tal manera que aquellas esmeraldas brillantes pudieran fundirce con los orbes platas como todo el tiempo en que aquella danza habia durado._

_Por que ahora que el por fin la tenia completamente atrapada, podia entenderlo con mas claridad que nunca, en aquella sala, fueron solo Draco,solo Astoria, en aquella noche, no les importaron sus apellidos, su diferencia de edad, los modales, ejemplos, etc. no les importo nada._

_El volvio a ser atrevido y algo arrogante, pero tambien menos orgulloso como para cortejar y perseguir a una dama y ella... era todo un poema: podia ser atrevida, divertida, coqueta y apasionada; una chica fuerte, a la que no le daba demaciada importancia el dolor fisico ( por algo utilizaba aquellos zapatos con los que se paraba en la punta de sus pies ) pero aquello que habia visto en su baile solo era una parte de ella, en sus ojos leia con claridad una timidez e inseguridad reflejada en la manera en que su cuerpo inconcientemente se encogia y en la manera en que sus mejillas independientemente del esfuerzo fisico formaban un nuevo sonrojo, el tipo de sonrojo con el cual se delataba con facilidad ante un chico como Draco Malfoy, ella gustaba de el, pero extrañamente el tenia ganas de gritarle que su vida no era facil en estos momentos, que no era de fiar, que al igual que en ese momento, desearia esconderce detras de las paredes pretendiendo que no le importara en lo minimo el que diran alla fuera, por que el estaba descubriendo que aquella niña, le interesaba, que la queria a su lado para, de alguna manera soportar todo lo que vivia. Retiro su mano del rostro de la chica aunque no pudo evitar contemplar con detenimiento los labios de melocoton de Astoria; dio un paso detras._

_- hazlo - le ordeno Astoria, ya que era una chica muy observadora._

_- lo hecharia a perder - contesto el rubio_

_- quiero que lo hagas, ¿tu quieres hacerlo? - el chico sonrio torcidamente, otro destello de que aquella chica no era igual que las otras, le habia dado una orden mirandolo a los ojos_

_-¿por que no lo haces tu Astoria? - le pregunto desafiante; ella sonrio y guiño un ojo sugerentemente, el se acerco a ella decidido._

_- creo que me descubriria Draco, ¿crees que sea correcto? ¿quires que lo haga? - el sonrojo volvia a sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza de nuevo. Draco tomo su brazo, obligandola a volverce y verlo a los ojos, atrapando su menton en una suave caricia le sonrio ampliamente._

_-hazlo - susurraron mirandose a los ojos, el aliento de Draco chocando en la nariz de ella, el aliento de la chica rozando el menton de el, propinandole un beso dulce en aquella parte de su rostro a lo cual el chico cerro los ojos delicadamente, mostrando ante ella un semblante de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad con la que ah decir verdad jamas habia contemplado en aquel atractivo chico rubio._

_Astoria no nesesito más para de nuevo subirse a las puntas de sus pies (aunque el dolor siguiera ahi) y posar una mano sobre el hombro de el mientras el chico la envolvia en sus brazos, nesesitando de ella._

_-¿en verdad quiere romper las reglas prefecto? - se burlo ella, Draco rio y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave, jugueton y duradero, rozando con total suavidad los labios de Astoria. Era un beso tan puro, suave y real como el de la gota de rocio acariciando el petalo de una rosa; si esa era la descripción mas fiable, por que por primera vez, Draco otorgaba y resivia un beso de cariño real, no de pasion y lujuria, era un beso cargado de deseo y cariño, de aspiraciones y grandes sentimientos entre ambos que por el momento no podian cumplirce, que no podian siquiera pensar si eran reales o verdaderos, pero se mantenian ahi, ocultos en el corazon ya no tan frio de Draco, por que habia encontrado a Astoria: toda una futura dama,con defectos y virtudes, toda una bailarina, una chica que le brindaba una profunda tranquilidad, el beso duro un poco más aumentando el roce de sus labios hasta que estos se despidieron con una caricia sincera y refinada._

_Draco se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire sobre su rostro con el olor de miel alejandose, enfoco bien la vista y lo unico que pudo persivir fue el cabello de la chica salir por la puerta; el se negaba a salir de aquella sala y saber que aquel encuentro habia culminado, pero lo hizo, fuera encontro a una chica con el uniforme del colegio, apoyanda contra la pared con las mejillas aun sonrosadas y el cabello suelto callendo por sus hombros contemplando la luna atravez de una ventana lejana._

_-Astoria... - empezo el, pero ella lo corto con un movimiento de su mano_

_- esto nunca paso - dijo ella, mientras apartaba la vista de aquellos orbes mercurio_

_- no puedes decircelo a nadie - dijo el, con voz que pretendia restarle importancia al asunto, ella asintio fuertemente._

_-se tu secreto - dijo ella, Draco se tenso conciderablemente - dejaste al descubierto tu antebrazo ahi dentro - continuo ella señalando la puerta - yo se que no eres malo, pero me es dificil aceptarlo, no le dire a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa - El principe de Slytherin asintio y tomo la mano de Astoria._

_- como puedes saber que no soy como cualquier otro mortifago - reto el chico, por fin lo habia aceptado: era un mortifago. La menor de las Greengrass atraida de nuevo por los ojos del chico solto un suspiro inaudible para el._

_- Draco, el chico que pude contemplar en aquella sala, bailando junto a mi, es un chico valiente y astuto; no se tus razones y tampoco me apetece saberlas, pero estas dos cualidades que te digo, te sacaran adelante, lo se - _

_- no puedes saberlo - susurro el rubio con dolor - no tengo el suficiente valor para cumplir las ordenes que me dan, estoy sometido Astoria, me he metido a un ahujero del que no saldre - termino con una lagrima de dolor callendole por el rostro y dejandose caer en el piso, al fin, habia dicho todo._

_Astoria se sento a un lado de el, haciendole compañia muda mientras la noche avanzaba, en determinado momento recargo su cabeza en el, dejando que su cabello cayera como un riachuelo de plata por el hombro de el._

_- cuentas conmigo Draco, aunque al amanecer esto no signifique nada para ti, o que tengamos que aparentar, recuerda que cuentas conmigo, con Astoria. - el acaricio su cabello y acerco un poco más a la chica, aferrandoce a su cintura, en aquel momento apreciaba a Astoria por que se deshinibia completamente y se mostraba tal como era y de alguna manera producia que el fuera el mismo de nuevo._

_En un acto de caballerosidad el le tendio la mano y ambos se incorporaron, el se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, disfrutando del olor embriagante de su cabello, de la suavidad de su piel contra sus labios y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Astoria, por que era cierto, contaba con alguien y eso lo reconfortaba mucho, el trataria de luchar para agradecerle a la pequeña Greengrass._

_- Gracias Astoria - le susurro al oido para despues dar media vuelta y marcharce a paso rapido dejandola ahi, en el septimo piso, tan alejada de las mazmorras, pero con un cosquilleo persistente en su frente y labios por el contacto de el rubio._

_Tal vez a ella no le agradara del todo lo que sentia, pero habia descubierto que aquella atracción que penso tenerle se habia incrementado y que en el fondo le tenia un cariño dificil de explicar, pero las palabras que le dijo eran totalmente ciertas, el podia contar con ella: como su amiga, confidente, extraña, lo que sea, ella estaria ahi, por que aunque aun lo negaba su mente, su corazón sabia que ahi estaria para siempre hasta que este regresara por el._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o...**_

**_Y bien? que les parecio? espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer!_**

**_Luisa._**


End file.
